


Dinnertime

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor should not be allowed to watch survival shows on the tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a good afternoon, Shatterstar thought to himself.

A light snowfall was dusting the New York streets with a faint coating of glittering white, still early enough that it hadn't turned into dingy grey slush. He had two slices of leftover pizza and a full DVR schedule of "Ice Road Truckers" and "Deadliest Catch" to watch. His X-Factor coworkers were out and Julio was, at last report, snoring adorably in their quarters.

Bliss.

That was, until: "Hey!! Who ate the last of the pizza?" Julio shouted from the shared kitchen. "Benjamin Gaveedra Seven Russell, did you eat the last of the goddamn pizza?"

Julio had just double-named him. That usually preceeded a declaration of war. "I did, indeed, Julio Esteban Richter." He said around a mouthful of pepperoni as Rictor stormed into the room.

"I'm going to STARVE." Rictor pronounced from the doorway, still in his sweats.

"Julio. The refrigerator is full of foodstuffs." Shatterstar said, quite sensibly.

"We're trapped in a BLIZZARD. Without FOOD, 'Star!" Rictor stalked over to him, gesturing towards the window.

Shatterstar took a moment to glance out the window. "Julio. There is less than half an inch of snow on the ground. Even if that weren't the case, Guido's vehicle..."

"Your metabolism will let you survive longer than me." Rictor wasn't listening to him in the least. "So promise me, when I die, you'll take what meagre nourishment you can from my flyblown remains."

Shatterstar scowled at him. There was a small, but not impossible, chance that Julio had finally gone completely unhinged. It was statistically much more probable that he was, as Guido liked to say, "taking a ride on the drama llama" and teasing him.

Closer inspection showed the light in Julio's eye to be more of an amused twinkle than a psychotic gleam and there was the tiniest quirk at the corner of his lips.

With that brief assessment done, Shatterstar rose to his feet and easily scooped Rictor up, tossing the smaller man over his shoulder. Julio flailed briefly, making a desperate grab for the remaining slice of pizza on the side table. "Star? What are you doing?" He squawked.

"I am taking you to our room where I'm going to devour you whole." Shatterstar said with a grin, one big hand caressing Rictor's upturned behind for emphasis. "Then I will make you lunch and we will talk about how, and Za take me for saying this, you're no longer allowed to watch survival shows."


	2. Chapter 2

" 'Star... 'Star.. the pizza..." Rictor said, flailing ineffectively as Shatterstar carried him into the room and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. "No?"

"No." Shatterstar said, looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow. Rictor hated to admit it, but when the warrior looked down at him like that, it made his pants more than just a little tight.

"So, what're you gonna do, Benjamin Gaveedra Seven Russell?" Rictor prodded, sprawling out across the mattress.

"As I said: Devour you." He said in a low growl that sent a shiver right into Rictor's crotch.

The redhead slowly peeled off his black sweater, leaving his hair a mess and Rictor licked his lips. "You're taking your good sweet time with that." A faint trail of ginger hair led down the flat planes of pale skin down into Shatterstar's dark jeans. "You could take the rest of that off too, ya know?"

"You're awfully mouthy for a meal." The bigger man said, letting the sweater fall to the floor, and sliding catlike to rest between Rictor's thighs. He pushed Rictor's sweatshirt up, pressing kisses across the dark skin of the smaller man's belly, silver-blue eyes never leaving Rictor's own.

Rictor shivered, letting his hands rake through 'Star's hair. "And you play with your food, mano." He teased back as Shatterstar worked his way up, calloused fingers dragging across sensitive skin. Eventually, their mouths met and the banter ceased, tongues sliding together as 'Star's hands skated back down Rictor's ribs.

"Is that a bad thing?" 'Star murmured against Rictor's lips as he slid the sweatpants down the smaller man's hips. He began to work his way back down, folding himself between Rictor's legs with each lowering kiss.

"You are a fucking tease, you beautiful bastard you." Rictor growled. 'Star's kisses ghosted along the crease of Rictor's thigh and down the soft skin on the inside of his legs. Fine scarlet hair tickled the edge of Rictor's shaft but he avoided it with his mouth. "Goddamn, 'Star." He gasped, squirming against the one large hand pressing down on his hip. "Goddamn..."

"You deserve this, trying to make me think you'd gone insane." 'Star breathed against the soft skin of Rictor's erection. "You are a tease, too."

Rictor just hissed, legs falling further open as 'Star's warm breath ghosted over him. "I apologise profoundly." He rasped finally. "really, really profoundly, babe."

That got him a slow lick across the head of his cock, followed by the delicate scrape of teeth. Rictor shivered, hands reaching to tangle in 'Star's hair again. "Ay dios, I hate you sometimes." He murmured.

"Lies." 'Star sounded amused, humming softly against the straining flesh. "Thank you for the meal." He said then, going down on Rictor with an agonizing slowness and the spectacular lack of gag reflex that Rictor never got tired of.

The first time they'd done this, both of them nervous and unsure, Rictor had done the honors while the hot water from the mansion's shower needled on his back. 'Star had been an amazingly quick study and Rictor still got hard when he remembered any number of incidents in overheated backseats parked in Mexican backwaters.

But none of the memories compared to the real thing happening in real time. "'Star. 'Star... come on.. come on. I want yours too.. please..." He growled, trying to drag the redhead up to look at him. "Dios, dios.. I'm not gonna last, damnit.."

"Have I cured you yet of your derangement, Julio?" 'Star grinned up at him, pressing another kiss on sensitive skin.

"You bastard." Rictor shook his head. "Please?"

Shatterstar unfolded to his feet, and hooked his thumbs in his dark pants. He tugged the denim down over narrow hips until a tangle of copper hair was pulled free and quirked an eyebrow at Rictor. "You did say please, I suppose." he said with a tiny smile.

"Teeeaaseee..." Rictor said in his best zombie voice.


End file.
